Talk:Identity Crisis Vol 1 1
Appearances Does anybody have any idea which version of Doctor Fate is at the funeral? I can't figure it out. They should all wear goddamn name tags or something. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've never red IDC, but if my timeline is correct, I think it's Hector Hall. And I imagine that many people in universe have expressed a similar sentiment. -- SFH 21:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You're right, I double checked. It's also definitely his costume. :::I figured out everybody else at the funeral, even the tricky ones in their civvies, and I think I'm only missing really one more. That's the guy to the right of Doctor Mid-Nite in the big funeral picture. He has a line down his face, and he's clutching his hat. All of the other civilians in that row have been identified. There's also the matter of the family members in the front row on the right, I count five not including her uncle the pall-bearer, but I'm fairly sure that those are all unnamed. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The DCU Guide seems to think that it's Slam Bradley, but I don't see anything that would make me think him as opposed to anyone else. Plus, I don't know when he would've met the Elongated Man, as he's never been much with the mainstream capes aside from Catwoman. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And for that matter, I'm also not sure about the blonde standing next to Animal Man. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) References I'm not sure if these things have been shown before in continuity, but if anybody remembers reading about them, there are a couple of events referenced to in the book that it would be good if we could cite. Or if not, whatever. But I'm trying to be thorough. * First meeting of Ralph and Sue Dibny. * Firehawk asks Ralph if he's ever had any other close calls with Sue being put into danger, and he replies just once. Mysterious. * Ralph leaving the League. * Sue Dibny becoming an honorary member of Justice League International. * Ray Palmer asks Jean about her recent break-up with an architect named "Nathan." * What is Lex Luthor's Warsuit, one of the most high-tech pieces of machinery in the DCU, doing in a box owned by two gangbangers? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could help more but the only one I think I have an answer for is Sue's JLI status. In Justice League Europe #2 Captain Atom finds Sue working on the computer and, because she volunteers for perpetual monitor duty, Captain Atom gives her staying his blessing. For the record, Ralph was with JLE/JLI to the very last issue of the series so his "leaving the League" may be a reference to the series closing? I'm not sure of Ralph has ever "left" a Justice League, I think every incarnation of the teams he was in disbanded while he was still a member. --WolfordMnemsis 11:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, Wolfie, that's a big help. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC)